greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Suddenly
is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere of the eighth season and the 158th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A severe car crash involving an entire family results in an all-hands-on situation in the ER, as the eldest daughter is left to make the toughest decision of her life. Meanwhile, Teddy, still in the dark about Henry's death, calls upon Cristina to help with her patient in the O.R., and Lexie finds herself working alongside Mark's new girlfriend, Julia, during an eye surgery. Full Summary The storm is still going on. As we hear Meredith's voice over talk about victims of a sudden impact, an emotional Cristina is walking through the hospital hallways. Meanwhile, we see flashbacks of the previous episode: Alex and Meredith being tossed around in the ambulance, Derek and Arizona watching the phone, Cristina having to open Henry up, Richard performing CPR on Henry, Owen entering the scrub room to witness Henry's death, and Owen telling Cristina her patient was Henry, devastating her. Alex and Meredith, who's holding the baby, are out in the street, starting to treat the passengers of the van that crashed into the ambulance. It's a family and they're all wounded and lying on the street. Meredith keeps on manually ventilating the baby as a teenage girl crawls out of the wrecked van and towards her mother, who won't wake up. The girl, named Lily, begs Meredith to help them. Meredith gives her the baby and instructs her on how to ventilate. As Alex tends to the father, Meredith walks up to the grandmother. In the waiting room, Griffin Lewis is on the phone with Laura's mom. Jackson comes over and Griffin asks him how long the surgery is going to take. That depends, Jackson says, and he explains that Dr. Altman is working on the heart. Laura's mom doesn't understand why her daughter is having heart surgery, so Griffin gives Jackson the phone and asks him to explain what happened. As Jackson replies to the woman's questions, he is visibly feeling guilty. Owen, Bailey, and Richard are outside of Teddy's OR. Bailey thinks it's cruel they're keeping Teddy in the dark about Henry's death, but Richard says this is the best way as she's sewing a woman's heart back together. They have to choose what's best for the patient. Richard says Teddy will understand, but Owen doubts it. Lily asks questions about her mother, who hasn't talked, but Meredith urges her to focus on ventilating the baby. All family members have been moved to the side of road. The grandmother's brains are on the ground, and Lily's sister has a shard of glass in her eye. As Meredith tells Lily to focus on the van's blinker to find a rhythm for squeezing the ambu bag, Alex assures the father his girls are okay. However, the father asks about Michael. Meredith rushes to the van to find the third kid, while the father has a cardiac arrest. Meredith finds Michael trapped under the van's heavy door. His pulse is a little weak and as she tries to free him, Alex yells that there's a car coming. Alex yells Meredith needs to get off the road, but she continues to try to free Michael. Meredith runs up to the turn of the road and starts waving her arms in order to draw the driver's attention. It's an ambulance, managing to stop right before hitting her. Alex is relieved as he managed to get the father's heart going again. Meredith takes a breath of relief as well as the paramedics get out. Alex and Meredith have arrived at the ER. Alex takes the baby to the NICU while Meredith informs Derek on the patient with the broken face and the shard of glass in the eye. Derek tells her she needs stitches, and she promises him she'll take care of it. Owen is directing the chaos in the ER. Derek follows the girl to the OR as Meredith walks into the ER, where Lily is lying on a gurney. Bailey takes on Michael's case. Meredith puts a sticking plaster on the cut as Lily sees doctors trying to resuscitate her mother in a trauma room. A nurse directs her back to her bed and Meredith tells her she needs to be checked out. April asks Owen where he wants her, but he asks if Teddy's surgery is over. Almost, but they sent her out earlier because their pagers kept going off so she figured they could use her. Callie brings in a patient and tells Richard and Owen that she needs them. Owen wants her to go back to Teddy's OR. April is disappointed as she was hoping to log in more trauma hours, but Owen explains that Henry has died, so he needs her to be in that OR and page her the minute Teddy is done. Owen notices her eyes tear up, so he instructs her to go to the gallery and watch the surgery from there. Alex is working eagerly on the baby and informing Arizona and what they did so far. Arizona compliments his work so far and then takes over, as she needs him to get himself checked out. He doesn't want to sit this one out, but she makes him do it anyway. He storms off rather angrily. Callie's patient, the father, has a completely crushed pelvis and Richard detects a lot of free fluid in the abdomen. The patient starts talking about how they went camping with the family van. He made all of his family members come with him, so he's now blaming himself. As Callie is rushing to stabilize the pelvis, Owen assures the patient he didn't harm his family. They are ready to move the patient to surgery, when Owen gets a 911 page from Teddy. Richard tells him to go and to scrub in with them as soon as he can. Owen enters Teddy's OR. There's a complication and Teddy needs Cristina, but she won't answer Teddy's pages. Teddy specifically needs Cristina, as she's the closest to a second her. Owen says Cristina is very exhausted after her surgery, but Teddy is sure she'll be able to handle it, forcing Owen to get her. Derek and Lexie have been examing the girl with the shard of glass in her eye. Mark comes in and concludes they need a vitreo-retinal surgeon, but Lexie is already making calls. None of the surgeons she called are available, so Mark calls Julia. Lexie objects that it would still take Julia 45 minutes to get here from Seattle Pres, but Mark says Julia is at his place, 5 minutes away, and then asks Julia if she would like to operate with him and Derek. Meredith and Bailey are doing a sonogram on Michael. There's free fluid in the right upper quadrant. Meredith says they should order a CT. Lily is yelling to the doctors in the trauma room that they can't give up, worrying Michael. Meredith rushes into the trauma room, convincing they need to try again as the patient's child, who already saw her grandmother die, is watching through the window. Even though the mother has been down for 30 minutes already, Meredith still shocks her 3 times. However, it's unsuccessful, so she calls time of death as Lily breaks down. Alex is sitting on a gurney in an empty hallway. Doing nothing is visibly driving him crazy. Arizona walks into the NICU where Alex is treating the baby again. Arizona reminds him he is not on this case, but he yells he didn't go through hell with this baby to just back off now. She then agrees to have him on the case, but tells him there's no need to rush. Owen is following Cristina through the hospital, but Cristina already said no. He brings up that Teddy requested her, which Cristina finds out. This makes her realize Owen hasn't told her, which makes her even more reluctant to go assist Teddy. Owen says that if Teddy's patient dies, all of this will have been for nothing. He says saving a life has to be worth something, but Cristina insists she can't do it. "You have no choice. She's waiting, so go," Owen says. Derek thinks Julia may be in over her head on this case, but Mark reminds him that woman he sleeps with can also be very capable surgeons, bringing up Addison as an example. They enter an X-ray viewing room, where Julia is taking a look at the scans with Lexie. Derek thanks her for coming on such short notice, but it was no problem for her. Julia says Fastball updated her on the patient. Lexie apologizes again, but Julia is fine; her breast made a quick recovery, which Mark smilingly confirms. Normally, the eye would be irrepairable, but Julia has come up with a plan to salvage it. However, she says it's Derek's call. "Let's save the eye," he says, and Julia happily agrees. Lexie doesn't seem pleased with her presence. Meredith sits down with Lily in the waiting area and says she's sorry about her mom. She updates her on her sister, brother, and father. They're all in or about to go in to surgery. Meredith asks if any of them are on any meds, but Lily doesn't know. She also doesn't know about allergies. She also has no idea about the parents' opinion on extraordinary measures, as they talk about normal stuff, not stuff like that. Meredith asks if there's anyone they can call, like someone who takes care of them when their parents are out of town. That would be their grandmother, Lily says, but she's dead now. She starts crying again and Meredith comforts her. In surgery, it's now Julia's turn to do her work. Derek watches her every move and wants to take over when she accidentally pushes the glass deeper into the eye, but Julia remains calm. She removes a bone fragment and then the piece of glass. Bailey and Meredith are operating on Michael. Bailey allows Meredith to do the procedure. Ben starts talking about a patient in Bailey's trial who died, but she prefers to talk about the living patients. Suddenly, the patient is tachycardic and Ben feels he's burning up. Ben mumbles he didn't use sux, but sevoflurane. He yells at a nurse to get ice stat, and says the patient is about to go into organ failure, so he pushes dantrolene. He also asks for cooling blankets. Bailey, who objected at first, now realizes it's malignant hyperthermia. Cristina is standing outside of Teddy's OR. She takes a moment to pull herself together and then enters. Teddy updates her on the patient's condition and then thanks her for Henry. She's sorry they lied to her, but Cristina was the only one she trusted to do it. Cristina says she gets it. Teddy asks if she's not mad at her. No, she isn't. Teddy then tells her to get scrubbed. Owen enters Richard and Callie's OR. Callie asks what Teddy wanted. Owen says the patient will be fine now that he put Yang in there with Altman. Callie asks why he thinks that's a good idea. Owen snaps it was her mistake that put everyone in this position in the first place, so she's not in the position to point fingers right now. Teddy and Cristina are managing in the OR, but Teddy wonders why April's been sitting in the gallery, as there's a big trauma. Cristina doesn't know, or so she says. Teddy asks if Cristina had a chance to check up on Henry post-op. "I bet no one wanted her," Cristina dodges the question. She's talking about April again, and says it's likely due to her irritating voice. She imitates it, which makes Teddy laugh. However, they do not realize that the intercom is on, so April can hear them. Jackson comes in and asks how they're doing there. April tells him they're still repairing the valve, and that Cristina is making fun of her in order not to talk about Henry. Jackson wants to turn off the intercom, but April has to know everything that's going on. She can handle it. Some time later, Teddy realizes they'll have to do a cardiac autotransplantation for an ex vivo valve reconstruction. Cristina doesn't seem too enthusiastic, but Teddy says it should be on her bucket list. Cristina gets on board. Teddy starts preparing for the procedure as she asks for music, allowing Cristina to pick the songs. Cristina looks up to the gallery, visibly wanting this to be over. Bailey and Meredith have to pack the liver. They have done everything they can do, so now they have to wait until the patient's cooled off. That may take a while. Meredith suddenlyl realizes that malignant hyperthermia is genetic, so she rushes off. Meredith enters Julia's OR and asks Lexie how she's doing. "She's a little full of herself, but she's getting the job done I guess," Lexie says, but Meredith was talking about Abby, the patient. She tells Lexie what happened in their OR and asks her to inform the attendings. Derek wants her to get stitches. She says she will and leaves. Meredith now enters Callie, Richard and Owen's OR to inform them about their patient's reaction, but they're all too busy dealing with an expanding hemorrhage. Bailey and Ben are waiting. The kid is slowly stabilizing. Bailey says it was a good catch, because most of the times it's already too late by the time they realize it's malignant hyperthermia. He jokes he did it for her, as she probably didn't want another patient die on her watch today. After complaining about the cold temperature, Bailey gets ready to fix the liver. Alex rushes into the NICU, saying they need to go back in surgery with the baby, as he forgot to place the tension-free anastomosis. Arizona reminds him that he did place the anastomosis, using the double-layer technique. Arizona orders him to sit down, saying he's probably overtired and experiencing some residual shock. Now she orders him to take a break for real. Teddy and Cristina are ready to reimplant the heart. Teddy says she's going to do something crazy they used to do in med school to stay awake after this many hours of surgery. Cristina claims to still be pretty awake, but Teddy does it anyway. She calls "whoo" enthusiastically and repeatedly while moving on the beat of the music. She convinces Cristina to do the same. Owen enters the gallery and asks April what the hell they're doing. As April says she thinks they are having fun, Cristina looks up at them in pain. Lily tells her father in recovery that he needs to wake up, because they need him. She apologizes for having been such a jerk during the camping trip. She promises she'll be nicer if he wakes up. Meredith comes in to tell Lily that Michael and Abby are out of surgery. They're both okay. Lily asks Meredith to make sure nobody tells her siblings about their mother's death, as she wants to be the one to do it. Meredith agrees to, as the father suddenly codes. The code team rushes in and starts to resuscitate. Lily moves to the corner of the room and watches in silence, crying. Griffin and his sleeping son Drew are still sitting in the waiting room. Jackson comes over and tells him how they fixed the problem. Everything is good. Griffin gets angry, as his wife's body being in pieces on an OR table is not good at all. Drew wakes up, so Griffin calms down to make him fall asleep again, but he gestures at Jackson that they're not done yet. Alex is stitching up Meredith's forehead. He says she should go home as she looks bad, but she says he should go home as he smells bad. She asks about the baby. Alex is happy to tell her the baby is doing really good. Meredith tells him the other kids are good, but their mother died and their father keeps on coding and Lily won't leave his side. The father codes again, so Meredith rushes back in. Richard comes in too, as he was paged. Despite of a nurse's attempts to get her out, Lily fights to stay, seeing how the defibrillators don't seem to help. Julia is done and trusts Mark and Derek to finish up. She asks Lexie to follow her out, wanting to talk to her for a second. Lexie is worried, but Julia says she won't throw a ball at her. She wants to talk about post-op instructions. Outside, she tells Lexie Abby's eye needs to be covered 24/7 and she can't read a book for the next three days. She then takes a deep breath and says she's glad that is over. She asks Lexie if she seemed nervous in there, because she was. It is Derek Shepherd in there, one of the best neurosurgeons and Mark's best friend. She kept on thinking about what her high school cross-country coach used to tell her: "Don't look back", as then the others would know she was weak. Lexie said she seemed more than okay. Julia thanks her and then walks away. "Damn it. Now I like her," Lexie says before going back in. Outside of her father's room, Lily asks Meredith if it's normal they already had to revive him four times. Meredith says it is, as his body's been through a lot. Lily also asks about the equipment, and Meredith explains its purpose one by one. Lily wants to know if he'll ever wake up. She wants Meredith to be honest. Meredith doesn't know, but she does know that they can't take him off life support and that it's harder on his body every time they revive him. And his kidney tests are elevated, which means his organs are starting to fail one by one. Lily asks if the things they're doing to her dad are the extraordinary measures Meredith talked to her about earlier. They are. Lily thinks they should stop. Meredith says it's not that simple, and not her call, as she's his child. Lily says she's not a child anymore, as she turned 18 4 hours ago. Today is her birthday and she watched them torture her dad for the past 6 hours. As the new head of the family, it is her job now. She wants them to take him off the machines. If he lives, he lives, if he doesn't, then they at least let him go in peace, an emotional Lily says. Teddy and Cristina are almost done. Teddy asks Cristina if she wants to close, but Cristina orders April to do so. She then asks Teddy to speak with her privately. In the scrub room, Cristina tells her the full story of Henry's surgery. "You're saying he's dead?" Teddy asks as her eyes tear up. Cristina affirms. Teddy needs her to say it. She now gets why it is the first thing they're taught. Cristina is teary-eyed as well. "Henry is dead," Cristina says. Teddy thanks her and then leaves the scrub room. Cristina is sitting in the resident's dressing room. Owen appears and asks where Teddy is, but Cristina doesn't know. He realizes she already told Teddy and says he should've been the one, but she says it's not about him. She told Teddy, because he made her stand there, lie, and joke, and laugh for hours. He apologizes, but she doesn't want to hear it. "And neither will she," Cristina says. Owen seems to realize that is the truth. Teddy enters the OR where Henry's body is still lying on the table. A nurse is filling in the chart. Teddy asks her to give it to her and orders her to leave. Teddy sits down next to the table and carefully uncovers Henry's face. She starts crying and strokes through his hair before lying her head down on the table. Lily's father is taken off life support while Lily signs the documents. Richard leaves to give them privacy, but Meredith stays behind to explain to Lily what will happen. She mutes the monitor's sound and says she'll wait outside, but Lily wants her to wait with her. On their way to the waiting room, Jackson says he thinks he should take the fall for this. Callie agrees, but she won't let him. This is on her. Yes, it was his mistake and he should feel like crap, but she is responsible for what happens in her OR and he gets a free ride. He doesn't want a free ride, but she's giving it to him anyway because he's still young and inexperienced and hopefully he'll learn something here. He'll start to doublecheck his work, or otherwise he'll be her, going in to apologize to a family that almost hates her as much as she hates herself right now. They walk into the CCU, where Griffin Lewis has been waiting for her. Jackson watches from a distance. Bailey and Ben are sitting in an empty cafeteria, tables away from each other. She apologizes for being rude earlier when he mentioned Henry. He's used to it. When bad things happen to her, she lashes out. She needs space then, which is why he's sitting at his own table, away from her. She says she didn't just lose a patient today, she lost a friend. He says he's sorry. She says she wouldn't mind if he didn't give her quite so much space. He gets up and sits down with her. He takes her hand and smiles as he continues his crossword puzzle. In the ICU, Derek tells Mark he likes Julia. He doesn't want him to screw this one up, as she's a keeper. Lexie, who's walking behind them, is not pleased to hear this at all. In Michael's room in the ICU, Meredith has brought all the Anderson kids together. She promises Lily she's close by if they need her. While Meredith's voice over talks about how you can't prepare for a sudden impact and that it changes your life forever, Meredith leaves the room. Teddy is still crying on the OR table. Meredith and Derek are in the kitchen at home. They're hungry and there's no food, so Meredith ordered pizza. "For breakfast?" he asks, but they have been up for 39 straight hours so it's very, very late dinner. In order to prevent him from eating really old cheese, she asks him to sit down next to her and put his head down, like she's doing. He watches her and says they'll be okay, just the two of them. The doorbell rings and Meredith gets up to get the pizza. However, she freezes in the hallway and calls Derek. He comes over as she asks if that's their baby. He sees Janet is standing outside, holding Zola. "Yes," he says and he quickly opens the door. "She's yours," Janet says. Meredith is delighted as Derek takes Zola into his arms. Janet smilingly watches how the new parents start cuddling their daughter. Cast 810MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 810CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 810AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 810MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 810RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 810CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 810MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 810LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 810OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 810ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 810TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 810AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 810JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 810DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 810HenryBurton.png|Henry Burton 810BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 810GriffithLewis.png|Griffin Lewis 810JuliaCanner.png|Julia Canner 810Lily.png|Lily Anderson 810SocialWorkerJanet.png|Janet Meyers 810LauraLewis.png|Laura Lewis 810Robert.png|Robert Anderson 810Abby.png|Abby Anderson 810Michael.png|Michael Anderson 810Grandma.png|Grandma Anderson 810Nurse.png|Nurse (right) 810CodeTeamPerson.png|Code Team Person 810DrewLewis.png|Drew Lewis Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Dylan Bruno as Griffin Lewis *Holley Fain as Dr. Julia Canner *Stella Maeve as Lily Anderson Co-Starring *Janora McDuffie as Social Worker Janet *Amber Bela Muse as Laura *Dan Conroy as Robert *Saige Ryan Campbell as Abby *Bridger Zadina as Michael *Evelyn Reese as Grandma *Denice Sealy as Nurse *Jeffrey Muller as Code Team Person *Justin Benson as Drew Medical Notes Dana's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Tracheoesophageal fistula *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **D10 normal saline **Manual respiration **Antibiotics **Gastrostomy After the ambulance crash, they disconnected the baby's antibiotics and took her out of the ambulance. When they discovered the wreckage and injured people from the other car, Meredith handed the baby over to Lily and instructed her on how to respirate the baby manually. She was then taken to the NICU where Arizona continued treatment, sending Alex away to rest. Alex later returned, saying he couldn't leave the baby. Arizona and Alex took the baby into surgery, which was successful. Lily Anderson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Lily, 18, was taken to the ER where she was given an ice pack, but seemed otherwise okay. Robert Anderson *'Diagnosis:' **Crushed pelvis **Internal bleeding *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Pelvic reduction **Surgery Robert was brought into the ER where he was diagnosed with a crushed pelvis and internal bleeding. Callie stabilized the pelvis and he was taken into surgery. After surgery, Robert was still unstable and kept coding. When Meredith told Lily that the episodes were getting closer together and it was getting harder to get him back each time and his organs were starting to fail, Lily decided to sign the papers to take him off life support. Meredith turned of the machines and stayed with Lily while her father died. Abby Anderson *'Diagnosis:' **Multiple facial fractures **Foreign body to the eye *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Julia Canner (ophthalmologist) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Abby, 13, was unconscious on the scene with a shard of glass in her eye. The glass penetrated down to her orbit, but Julia believed she could save the eye. She, Derek, and Mark operated and were able to remove the glass and repair the damage to her eye and skull. After Julia finished her part of the surgery, she told Lexie that Abby wouldn't be able to read for the the first three days afterward, but she could watch TV. Michael Anderson *'Diagnosis:' **Grade IV liver laceration **Malignant hyperthermia *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Omental pedicle repair Michael, 14, was first found by Meredith Grey, trapped under part of the car. She was able to free him and he was taken to the ER. He had severe stomach pain. He was then taken for a CT, where it was determined that he had a liver laceration. He was taken into surgery, where he became unstable and was feverish. Ben suspected malignant hyperthermia and they quickly iced his body and turned down the room temperature. While they waited for his heart rate to go down, Meredith went to warn the others who were operating on the family, because malignant hyperthermia is genetic. Grandma Anderson *'Diagnosis:' **Car accident injuries *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Alex noted the presence of gray matter on the scene near Grandma Anderson and so he moved on to help Abby. Jessica Anderson *'Diagnosis:' **Crash injuries *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Jessica was in a crash with her family. Despite the doctors' efforts, she was unable to be stabilized in the ER and was pronounced dead at 2:27. Laura Lewis *'Diagnosis:' **Flail mitral valve *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Ex vivo valve repair Teddy continued to operate on Laura. She discovered that Laura had a flail mitral valve and asked for Cristina to join her. There was unexpected fibrosis, which complicated things. Teddy decided to do an ex vivo repair. After they finished the repair, they re-implanted her heart. Cristina called April down to close so that she could tell Teddy about Henry's death. She was seen in a hospital room after surgery doing well. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Facial laceration *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Meredith's face was lacerated in the ambulance crash. She initially put a bandage on it, but Alex later stitched her face up. Music "The Same" - Mackintosh Braun "Always Looking" - Dum Dum Girls "Pictures" - Benjamin Francis Leftwich "Skin" - Zola Jesus "New York" - Snow Patrol Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Suddenly, originally sung by Billy Ocean. *This episode scored 12.12 million viewers. *Some sound effects used in this episode were previously used in both parts of the Grey's Anatomy season six finale. *When Mark referred to needing a retinal-vitreous surgeon, he recommended his girlfriend, Julia. In the real world, the sub-specialty of ophthalmology is called vitreo-retinal surgery rather than retinal-vitreous surgery. *'Goof:' When Meredith is comforting Lily, her right hand shifts places between shots. Gallery Episode Stills 8x10-1.png 8x10-2.png 8x10-3.png 8x10-4.png 8x10-5.png 8x10-6.png 8x10-7.png 8x10-8.jpg 8x10-9.jpg 8x10-10.jpg 8x10-11.jpg 8x10-12.jpg 8x10-13.jpg 8x10-14.jpg 8x10-15.jpg 8x10-16.jpg 8x10-17.jpg 8x10-18.jpg 8x10-19.jpg 8x10-20.jpg 8x10-21.jpg 8x10-22.jpg 8x10-23.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x10BTS1.jpg Quotes :Teddy: I need another me and Cristina is the closest thing. Don't tell her I said that. ---- :Derek: If I get a hint that your girlfriend is in over her head, I'm gonna boot her out of my OR. :Mark: You know what your problem is? You don't think anyone who sleeps with me can be talented or have half a brain. :Derek: That it not true. :Mark: It is mostly true. :Derek: Yeah. Yeah, it's mostly true. :Mark: Your ex-wife was brilliant and she slept with me. Not trying to start a fight, just saying. ---- :Derek: Dr. Canner. Thank you for showing up and such short notice. :Julia: No problem. Fastball here just updated me about your patient. :Lexie: Again, I am... I'm really sorry for hitting you in the... :Julia: I'm fine. My breast made a quick recovery. :Mark: Mm, it did. :Julia: Okay, Mark. ---- :Meredith: How's she doing? :Lexie: She's a little full of herself if you ask me, but she's getting the job done, I guess. :Meredith: No, the kid. Abby. ---- :Julia: Oh, thank God that is over. Did I seem nervous in there? Just be honest with me. :Lexie: Oh, you... you seemed more than okay. :Julia: That is Derek Shepherd in there, one of the best neurosurgeons in country. And Mark's best friend. And the whole time I was in there, all I could think about was my high school cross-country team. Coach would always say: "Don't look back. Never look back, because if the kid behind you sees that, he knows you're weak, and he will run you down." The whole surgery that was all I could think about. Don't look back. :Lexie: Well, you didn't. :Julia: Thanks. :Lexie: Yeah. :Julia: Thank you, Dr. Grey. :(Julia walks away.) :Lexie: Damn it. Now I like her. ---- :Owen: Where's Teddy? :Cristina: I don't know. :Owen: Wait. You told her? :Cristina: Of course I did. :Owen: You shoulda let me. I should've been the one... :Cristina: Oh, my God. This is not about you. Who cares who told her? Okay, I told her, because you made me stand there and talk and joke and lie to her for hours. For hours. :Owen: I am sorry. I had to... :Cristina: No, I know, I know. I don't wanna hear it. And neither will she. See Also de:Ohne Vorwarnung fr:Etat de choc Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes